Joey's death
by Cheerfulgrl07
Summary: This is just like the last episode except, Joey died instead of JEn
1. Dawsons POV

Summary: All right, this may seem really crazy, therefor, I'm not sure if anyone will read it. It's A/U. What if Joey had died instead of Jen. It will be similar to the last episode but it will be here. I think I'm going to split into different chapter. First, all of the characters are seeing her before she dies, talking to her. Then how the all deal with her death. And what about the letters she left behind?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
A/N: All right. . . . I never thought I would be doing this! Joey is my favorite character, and I would never have wanted her to die, I just thought it would be interesting. This is not the happiest of fics, but my other story makes up for it, (  
  
Joey's Death  
  
(Joey went down at Gail's wedding, just as Jen had. Everything prior to that remains the same.)  
  
Dawson's point of view:  
  
Everyone waited, they all wanted to know what had happened to Joey. I felt as if I was the one dying. Joey was everything to me and the thought of her being in pain killed me, and there was one more thing I couldn't think of, I couldn't. I could never picture a world with out Joey Potter. The doctor came in and I wish I never heard what he had to say.  
  
" I have some bad news . . ."  
  
I couldn't wait for him to finish, I panicked that I never even got to say goodbye to her. "She's still alive, right?"  
  
The Doctor nodded, "Yes, but she has cancer and it's been with her for a while, I would guess a year. We can't treat it. She has anywhere from 6 months to a two years left to live. I don't think it would be any less or any more then that."  
  
I couldn't believe it. Young, beautiful Joey, having cancer? Except for old videos such as Sea creature from the deep I would never hear her voice again? Never seeing her eyes look into mine. I knew I would never kiss her again. I knew I would never receive her advice again. I regretted the time that had gone by between us. Those years when she had been away in New York and I had been in LA working on my show. I only had a few days with her and I knew I had to make the most of that time.  
  
For a long time I would always call Jen my first love, which most would think she was. I knew it was Joey though. Joey was my soul mate who I always pictured myself getting marred to. That wasn't ever going to happen though. I didn't want to talk to anyone, besides Joey. I wanted to go into a rage, I wanted to keep Joey here with me. Cancer couldn't eat her up, it wasn't right.  
  
****FLASH BACK ***********  
  
Joey and Dawson were both 9 and alone by the dock.  
  
"Dawson Leery, I want to marry you someday and if I don't, my deepest dream's will never come true."  
  
Dawson looked at her, "Joey, you're crazy!"  
  
She smiled, "Maybe I am but it's true."  
  
*****End Flash back***********  
  
I have always remembered that day. Even when she was with Pacey I kept it close to me and always remembered it. Now I don't know is she was just being 9 and always dreaming about a wedding or she had really meant it. It broke my heart that her dream would never come true.  
  
What must have been a few hours later, the doctor said she could have visitors but only one at a time. I went first. I knocked on the door and then opened it. I saw her black dress on the chair and she was wearing a one of those ugly cheap hospital outfits. Her hair was still pulled back.  
  
She smiled weakly, "Hi Dawson."  
  
I smiled back, weakly I couldn't go it any better then that, "Hey Jo, how are you?"  
  
"I'm just a little tired. I'm sure you've heard by now."  
  
"Yeah, and I still can't believe it."  
  
"Dawson, now that you know can we just forget it? I don't have all that much time and what I do have I don't want to spend it dwelling on the fact that I'm going to die."  
  
"Uh ok, it's kind of hard to not think about it but I'll try."  
  
"Thank you." I said, as I went to lie on the bed with her.  
  
She then all of a sudden seemed to fall apart. She put her head into my chest and started balling.  
  
"Oh my god why is this happening. Cancer took my mother when I was only a young girl and now that I'm a young women with much life to still experience, it's taking me?"  
  
Hearing this, I knew there was nothing I could ever say to take the pain away. I just told her it would be ok (yeah I know it won't) and held her tight. I couldn't stand seeing her like this. Why not me?  
  
A/N: Next Chapter will be Pacey's talk with her. Review! 


	2. Pacey's POV

Joey's Death  
  
Summary: All right, this may seem really crazy, therefor, I'm not sure if anyone will read it. It's A/U. What if Joey had died instead of Jen. It will be similar to the last episode but it will Joey rather then Jen. . I think I'm going to split into different chapter. First, all of the characters are seeing her before she dies, talking to her. Then how the all deal with her death. And what about the letters she left behind?  
  
Chapter 2, Pacey's POV  
  
As soon as I saw Dawson came out I got up to go in. I was worried about what to say to her, or how to act. I had such little experience with this. Then I decided not to worry, I would just act how I normally act. I knocked on the door once and opened it.  
  
I looked at her then she spoke.  
  
Her voice sounded shaky, "Pacey! How are you."  
  
She was wiping tears I could tell. I just couldn't believe this . . . she was dying. Why . . . if anyone deserved to die it was anyone but Joey Potter.  
  
Flashback *  
  
It was the night of the ski trip and Joey had just asked me for the wallet.  
  
|Me: You're gonna throw it away? | | | |JOEY: The wrapper, yes. | | | |Me: If this is about - | | | |JOEY: -- It's about you carrying my bag off the bus yesterday. It's | |about how at the movies, when you get the popcorn you bring me a | |napkin so I don't have to wipe the butter on my jeans. Or how last | |week, at miniature golf, you made sure you always shot first so I | |could see which path worked best. | | | | | |Me: That was just - | | | | | |JOEY: -- You taught me to drive. You knew the bracelet I wore to the| |prom last year was my mother's. You kissed me first and you counted | |to ten before you kissed me again in case I wanted to stop you. | |You...you bought a wall for me. | | | | | |Me: I didn't so much buy it as - | | | | | |JOEY: -- Three months alone on a boat and you understood without a | |word why I wasn't ready. | |Do you really have to ask now why I am? So... in about ten seconds, | |I'm going to start kissing you. And if you don't want me to... well,| |then I guess you're just gonna have to stop me. | |Ten. |  
  
End Flash back *  
  
I thought even harder, I remembered the day we left on my boat.  
  
|JOEY: I think I'm in love with you. | | | | | |Me: You think you are, or you know? | | | | | |JOEY: I know it. I've know it since the moment we kissed, and maybe | |even before that. And as scary as it is, I don't want to deny it | |anymore. I don't want to run from it or let it run from me. | | | | | |Me: So what are we going to do here? | | | |JOEY: I'm still not gonna ask you to stay. | | | |Me: I see... | | | |JOEY: Because I want to go with you. | | | |Me: Wait a second... are you crazy? | | | |JOEY: I want to stop standing still. I want to go forward. I want to| |go with you, Pacey. | | | |Me: What about Bessie and the B&B -- they need you. | | | |JOEY: Not as much as I need you. |  
  
End Flash back *  
  
That summer on the boat was the best summer of my life. I would give anything for just a day of that experience back.  
  
Then I remembered way back when I was 15. The first time I ever told her that I had feelings for her. I can't believe it had been ten years since then.  
  
( * Flash back *  
  
Me: Listen, we'll get some dry clothes when we get over to your house. Right now, just change into this.  
  
JOEY: A blanket? You want me to change into that?  
  
Me: Yeah. Take off your wet clothes, wrap this around you, just like I'm gonna do.  
  
JOEY: Wait a second. You want me to get naked?  
  
Me: Oh, please, this is not for my enjoyment, so you don't get sick. But if you got your heart set on pneumonia, then feel free.  
  
JOEY: Fine.  
  
Me: And no peeking.  
  
JOEY: Oh, yeah. The idea of seeing you in your birthday suit is really my idea of a thrill.  
  
Me: You know, a lot of people would consider you a very lucky woman.  
  
JOEY: Many people have considered you a very deluded man.  
  
End flashback.  
  
"I really have missed you Pacey, I just hate spending time with you like this . . .! I would give anything to be back on the True Love."  
  
"That's funny because I was thinking the same things. You and I have had so many memories together that . . ." I felt a slight tear on my face, I try to hide it and gulp, " I could never forget you."  
  
"Come here Pace . . ." She told me.  
  
I went to her bed and sat down next to and gave her a hug. "Jo . . . I love you so much. Even after all this time. You're one of the best people that I know."  
  
She smiled at me and hugged me, "Pace . . . you're a great person to know. I'm the lucky one. You bought me the wall, you took me to place I never knew on a boat ,you waited for me, you made my first time so special, and you always supported me. But do me a favor . . ." She told me.  
  
"What's that?" I asked, willing to do anything.  
  
"Don't go getting all emotional on me." Then since the first time I'd come in, she smiled.  
  
We talked for a while after that about different things, and even if it was just a few mere minutes, she got the cancer thing off her mind. Which knowing that made me feel slightly better about things. I left and promised I'd come ever day, all though, she replied saying it was not necessary. Of course I wouldn't listen to that.  
  
A/n: Hey! Next will be Jen, Jen and Andie's all in the same Chapter . . . then back to Dawson . . . then Pacey. This could go on for a while . . . but anyway. Review! ( This so sad to write because I love Joey! 


	3. Jens POV, Jack's POV, Andie's POV

Joey's Death  
  
Summary: All right, this may seem really crazy, therefor, I'm not sure if anyone will read it. It's A/U. What if Joey had died instead of Jen. It will be similar to the last episode but it will Joey rather then Jen. . I think I'm going to split into different chapter. First, all of the characters are seeing her before she dies, talking to her. Then how the all deal with her death. And what about the letters she left behind?  
  
Chapter 3 (Part 1-Jen) Part 2- Jack (Part 3- Andie)  
  
Jens POV  
  
The whole time Pacey was in there I was anxious. I didn't know what to say or even . . . if she would want me in there. After all, Joey and I always had a little bit if jealousy for each other. But neither of us was with Dawson now, and before we all went our separate ways Joey and I been pretty close. As a matter of fact, except for a few phone calls here and there neither Joey or myself had seen him much of each other at all.  
As I walked down the hall I remembered when I first met Joey. She hated me. Of course, despite what a bitch she could be, I didn't hate her. How can anyone hate her? She just has this quality to her. She makes men want to be better men and she makes girls green with envy. It was so hard to believe that Joey was once jealous of me. There was never anything great about me . . . and if Dawson loved either me or her right now . . . it would be Joey.  
I went in and realized, I had forgotten to knock. God! Why was I being so stupid! It's like I didn't even know her.  
  
Jen: Joey . . . how are you doing?  
  
Joey: I'm fine . . .well I mean aside from the fact I have untreatable cancer, fine.  
  
Jen: I know . . . stupid question. I mean I don't know what to say or how I should act. I've only lost my Grandfather and he was old so that justified it for me but you . . .! You're one of the best people I know and there is just not valid reason for you to be like this and I . . . don't know. I wish it was me. And this just makes me believe in God even less, if I ever did, even a little believe. * Starts to cry*  
  
Joey: * hugs Jen * Jen, it's ok. I still have time and I don't want it filled with sadness and regrets and all that. So it's ok that you're not really sure of yourself.  
  
Jen: * Smiles * I'm sorry, I'm just a bit freaked out is all. I shouldn't have gotten upset like that.  
  
Joey: It's fine. So how's life been?  
  
Jen: Well at first I thought it was awful. Having Amy wasn't really what I planned, but she's one of the best things in my life now.  
  
Joey: Life has a weird way of working out for the best.  
  
Jen: Or the worst.  
  
Joey: You're breaking the rules Jen, no sadness, regrets anything of the sort.  
  
Jen: Joey---I have something to tell you.  
  
Joey: What?  
  
Jen: When you first met me you hated me and were jealous and I could never figure out why. Every minute I was with Dawson, when I first met him and in college I was so nervous. The first time, I was scared he would finally notice you. His soul mate, best friend . . . and he would leave me so far behind. Then the other time we dated I was so afraid he would remember how great you were. I was always the one who was jealous of you . . . I was also the one who had something to be afraid of.  
  
Joey: You jealous of me? The girl who's too tall, dull thin brown hair? Dawson was crazy about you.  
  
Jen: Only because he never considered you in that way.  
  
Joey: * smiles * Thanks Jen, for reminding be how much I missed you.  
  
Soon after, Jen left the room and was a little bit happier then when she came in. Finally, her and Joey work things out, then Joey was gonna go ahead and leave her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3, part 2, Jack's POV  
  
Jack knocked on the door and heard Joey welcome him in.  
  
Jack: So how are you?  
  
Joey: I'm ok. I've been better, but it could be much worse then it is.  
  
Jack: Well you haven't lost your ability to make light of the situation.  
  
Joey: Given everything that has happened to me, it would be kind of hard not to.  
  
Jack: Yeah.  
  
Joey: Oh yeah, when I die I want you to have the drawing?  
  
Jack: Of what?  
  
Joey: The one I drew of you in 10th grade. (Laughs slightly) I don't think you would want just anyone having that.  
  
Jack: Yeah that was kind of embarrassing.  
  
Joey: I sometimes wonder what would have happened if we had sex that night?  
  
Jack: I don't know. I bet it would have ended up pretty much the same, but I would have felt even worse telling you I was gay.  
  
Joey: * Smiled* Is that what you wouldn't get "excited" that night? Or was it that I wasn't hot enough for you?  
  
Jack: Uh the gay part. Trust me, you were hot enough.  
  
Joey: Thanks Jack, for making me smile.  
  
Jack: You're welcome. Anyway, I have to go . . . I'll be by to visit . . . often.  
  
Joey: Bye! I'll see you soon I hope!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3, Part 3, Andie's POV.  
  
I saw Jack came out and he told me not to act all sad around her. Understandably, it would be hard not to but I was going to make an honest effort. I knocked on the door and waited for her response then went in.  
  
Andie: * Hands her some flowers * Here, I got some roses, tulips stuff like that.  
  
Joey: *grabs for them * Thank you. I love them.  
  
Andie: You know Joey, there was one time when I was really jealous of you and I just wanted to tell you so that you would know.  
  
Joey: You? Jealous of me?  
  
Andie: Yeah. That day when Dawson found out about you and Pacey, I was just so mad. I told Pacey he would just get hurt. Which really isn't true at all. You two were meant for each other, and even though you're not together now for whatever reason. You should be.  
  
Joey: What makes you say that?  
  
Andie: Even I realized it, and I never wanted it to be true.  
  
Joey: I regret that we were never that close.  
  
Andie: That was that one time when we had a girls night out . . . do you remember?  
  
***FLASBACK***********  
  
ANDIE: I'm saying that your mood clearly needs an estrogen energy boost -- not to mention the mysterious black cloud hanging over Joey's head -- and that's why we need a girls night out!  
  
JOEY: Girls night out?  
  
ANDIE: Don't you find it a bit abnormal that the two of you never hang out with anyone who doesn't have a penis? You'd be surprised how powerful a little female bonding can be. Didn't you ever see Thelma and Louise?  
  
JOEY: Yeah -- they killed someone -  
  
JEN: -- And then they drove off a cliff.  
  
ANDIE: But they did it together. Solidarity. In a cold cruel world the only thing a girl can count on is her sisters... Guys -- I need some girl time and so do you. I need to talk about boys, I need to gorge myself on junk food, I need to roll around giggling on the floor! C'mon...  
  
***** END FLASH BACK *********  
  
Joey: Yeah. That was a really good and fun day. I did get to know you pretty well that day.  
  
Andie: Yeah. Wow, I've been in for an hour all ready! It doesn't even feel like it's been more then five minutes! I'm gonna go now, let you rest but I'll be back soon! Bye Jo.  
  
Joey: Bye Andie!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of Chapter! Thanks for all the reviews. I'll put Chapter 4 up soon, which is going to be again, Dawson's POV. If this is going to be A J/anyone else . . . I don't think it's going to be Dawson. I like I'm gonna have her with Pacey. But I don't know, I might change my mind. Please review . . . .  
  
Also someone asked why I was having Joey die if I liked her so much. I just wanted to fool around with the idea. It's just a story * Shrugs * Sorry, if I am upsetting someone. 


End file.
